Koichi Haimawari, Iwao Oguro
Koichi Haimawari, Iwao Oguro & Soga Kugizaki vs. Chizome Akaguro is battle between the Vigilantes The Crawler and Knuckleduster against Stendhal, to protect the former Instant Villain Soga Kugizaki. Prologue In an alley, Soga meets to Kuin Hachisuka. Kuin ask for his friends, to which Soga tells Kuin to leave them alone. Kuin informs Soga about a dangerous killer who recently murdered a powerful yakuza group. Kuin tries convincing Soga to let him and his friends take Trigger again if they want to stand a chance against the vicious criminal. He still refuses her help and will take on the criminal himself. Stendhal himself announces his presence, tired of hearing Kuin and Soga's nonsense, deciding to cut down Soga and move on to his next target. Kuin gives him the offer to inject Trigger to be able to fight against the murderous vigilante, but Soga rejects it, breaking the drugs and declaring that he will defeat him with his own abilities and without any kind of help. Disappointed with his decision, Kuin frees a swarm of bees carrying Trigger and injects the drug into Soga by force, transforming him into a Porcupine-like beast to face Stendhal. She leaves the alley with a grin on her face. Seeing that Soga has shown his true colors, Stendhal prepares to strike down the villain. Battle While performing his patrol, Koichi hears Soga's screams of rage. When approaching the place, he is surprised to see Stendhal and Soga, whom he can barely recognize due to his transformation. Stendhal tells the Crawler to step aside, but Koichi would like to talk things out. To his shock, Stendhal draws his sword and cuts Soga. At that moment, Koichi realizes that Stendhal truly intends on killing Soga. Stendhal charges against Soga, but Koichi uses his quirk to tripping him. Then, he manages to pick up the transformed Soga while Stendhal makes a quick recovery. Stendhal throws a knife into Koichi's leg, causing him to fall down. Stendhal approaches the Crawler and warns him not to get in his way as there is no value in saving Soga¡s life. However, Koichi manages to activate his Quirk and slides away from Stendhal. Stendhal praises Koichi's innate act of goodness but still considers him evil since those who side with evil have evil within themselves. Stendhal strokes his finger on Koichi's blood and licks it, activating his Quirk, Bloodcurdle, paralyzing Koichi. Stendhal approaches Koichi and Soga, and tells them they are sinners and because of that, no one will save them. Suddenly, Knuckleduster arrives just in time to save Koichi Haimawari and Soga Kugizaki, telling Stendhal that he is wrong. Stendhal recognizes Knuckleduster and has no intention of fighting him because he views him as someone who is forging the path of righteousness in this crooked society and as a result they share similar ambitions. However, Knuckleduster disagreed totally with his opinion, views himself completely different to Stendhal: he is a badass champion of justice while Stendhal is just an insane street murderer. Disappointed by the fact they cannot reach a mutual understanding, Stendhal decides to face Knuckleduster. Knuckleduster tells Stendhal that he lost the chance to launch a surprise attack after noticing Stendhal gauge the distance between them. Being a nice guy, Knuckleduster lays down a line of wire to help Stendhal easily gauge it. Knuckleduster gives Stendhal the option to withdraw but if he chooses to cross the line to fight him, he will drive his fist into his face. Despite Knuckleduster's warning, Stendhal steps back and charges, with the clear intention of crossing the line and strike down Knuckleduster. When Stendhal gets close, Knuckleduster steps over the line and slams his fist into Stendhal's mask which sends Stendhal flying back and badly injuring his face. Koichi is surprised, because he thought that his master would only attack if Stendhal crossed the line. Knuckleduster points out that he never said that he wouldn't cross the line himself. Knuckleduster picks up Stendhal's mask and comments that people like the killer put on some sort of disguise and become convinced that they are a completely different person, believing that they are invincible. Knuckleduster comments that these people can be troublesome to deal with since they lack regard for their well-being but conversely stepping into their territory makes them fragile. Knuckleduster comments that people who forget this fact, like Stendhal, lack resolve. Lying on the ground with blood all over his badly injured face, Stendhal feels enlightened by Knuckleduster's statement. Stendhal suddenly charges at Knuckleduster with great speed and attacks him with knives, cutting him in the process. Stendhal retreats and licks his bloodied knife and activates his Quirk, which immobilizes Knuckleduster. He heeds Knuckleduster's words and resolved to target the false heroes he despised, whose sins he considers are even greater than that of villains. Stendhal thanks Knuckleduster for his teachings, before jumps towards a building and disappears. Aftermath Kazuho Haneyama arrives with a first aid kit and begins applying bandages to Koichi, Knuckleduster and Soga. Koichi is glad to have made it out of this incident alive. Back at his run-down apartment, Stendhal realizes that he lacks many things such as power, speed, and tactics but most importantly: resolve. Kuin Hachisuka mocks him for his statement, for which he strikes her in the face with a knife. As proof of his new resolve, he saws off his own nose with a trench knife. He walks away and notes that he can finally see the truth of the world with his own eyes. References Category:Iwao Oguro Battles Category:Koichi Haimawari Battles Category:Chizome Akaguro Battles Category:Soga Kugizaki Battles Category:Battles Category:Vigilantes Battles